noli_me_tangerefandomcom-20200213-history
Basilio
Basilio was a young boy living in San Diego and the older brother of Crispin. Following his mother's death and his brother's disappearance, Basilio fled the town and was taken in by Capitan Tiago. Living in Manila, he became a medical student, also joining the student organization attempting to found the Castilian Academy. History Early History Basilio was born the son of Sisa in San Diego sometime in 1871. Growing up with his younger brother Crispin, the two eventually became sacristans at the San Diego parish. Tribulations of a Sacristan On All Saints' Day, 1881, Basilio and his brother were ringing the bells in the San Diego church. Having been accused of stealing two gold pieces by the sacristan mayor, Crispin related his worries to his brother. When the sacristan mayor suddenly arrived and began beating them, Crispin was unable to escape while Basilio fled. Fired at by the Guardia Civil, Basilio was grazed by a bullet before returning home, comforted by his mother. Telling her what had happened, Basilio later fell asleep, dreaming of his brother being beaten and killed by the sacristan mayor and Padre Salvi. The following day, Sisa went to town to fetch Crispin. As he saw Guardia Civil approach, Basilio fled the house; at some point, he became wounded fell unconscious and was discovered in the woods by the de Dios Family. Taken in by them, Basilio recovered over the two months he stayed with them. On Christmas Eve, Basilio went into town, worried about his mother and brother. He eventually located Sisa at the town square; with the woman having gone insane, she ran away from him, Basilio pursuing her into the forest. Finally reuniting with her, Basilio watched Sisa have several moments of lucidity before dying. Fainting soon after, he came to and saw a stranger, Elias, and was instructed by him to cremate him and his mother. Going out to fetch wood, Basilio later returned and found Elias dead, and another one, Ibarra, there; the two then cremated Elias and buried Sisa. Given a few gold coins by Ibarra and told to flee, Basilio traveled to Manila. Hope for the Future While there, Basilio chanced upon the carriage of Capitan Tiago and Tia Isabel. Hired as a serving-man for the household, Basilio worked for Capitan Tiago, who funded his education and allowed him to become a medical student. During this time, Basilio reunited with Juli, a daughter of the de Dios family, and the two became sweethearts. In December sometime during the 1890s, Basilio rode the steamship Tabo with his close friend Isagani, the two discussing with Capitan Basilio the student association's plans to establish an academy teaching Spanish. In reply, Capitan Basilio expressed his doubts and left. After arriving in San Diego, Basilio learned from the coachman about Cabesang Tales' abduction by bandits. Planning to visit the de Dios family, Basilio first stopped by the grave of his mother on Christmas Eve, where he encountered the jeweler Simoun, really a disguised Crisostomo Ibarra. As Simoun attempted to recruit him into his revolution, Basilio refused. Two months later, Basilio learned that Maria Clara had died at the Sta. Clara convent. Later that day, Basilio was tending to Capitan Tiago, who was in his final moments due to opium poisoning, when he was visited by Simoun. As Simoun attempted to recruit him once again, Basilio to be designated with rescuing Maria Clara from the convent, Basilio related that she had died earlier that day, with Simoun leaving soon after. Fateful Days Later on, Basilio visited the hospital and learned that seditious posters had been posted all over the university. Traveling to Makaraig's house for a loan, Basilio was then arrested for being part of the student organization supposedly behind the seditious posters.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 26 Due to the manipulation of Padre Irene, none of Capitan Tiago's wealth was passed down to Basilio following his death,El Filibusterismo - Chapter 29 causing him to remain in prison while his other friends were set free.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 31 Eventually, Basilio was bailed out by Simoun. Learning of Juli's suicide after being assaulted by Padre Camorra, Basilio visited Simoun and swore allegiance to him, agreeing to join his revolution. As he learned Simoun's plan of detonating a bomb disguised as a lamp during an important celebration, Basilio was tasked with leading the masses to a warehouse with weapons once the revolt broke out.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 33 While walking the streets, Basilio noticed the wedding reception of Juanito Pelaez and Paulita Gomez, surmising it to be the celebration Simoun was referring to.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 34 Seeing Isagani, Basilio told him to run away, only to be met with his friend's refusal. Basilio then fled soon after.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 35 Personality and Traits Basilio was an optimistic and hopeful individual in spite of the hardships he faced. At a young age, Basilio demonstrated a certain maturity, aware of his father's abuse towards his mother and recognizing the need to find his family after he was taken in by Selo. As part of this maturity, Basilio dreamed of becoming a herdsman for Crisostomo Ibarra and eventually work in the fields in order to lift his family out of poverty. Basilio's optimism extended into his life as a young man, working hard to become a doctor and participating in the student organization's efforts to establish the Castilian Academy. Because of his values, Basilio initially rejected Simoun's offer to join his revolution, not wanting to avenge his family. However, after losing Juli, Basilio became embittered and joined Simoun's cause. Throughout his life, Basilio was dutiful towards his family, including Capitan Tiago, whom he saw as a father. Character Connections Trivia References }} Category:Characters